Até o suicídio disse que o amor não era para mim
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Severo Snape relembra seu passado e chega a conclusões de que esta seria a melhor hora para seus descanso eterno. Porém, seus pensamentos giram em torno de Hermione Granger e seu amor. Fic deClairvoyant Snake, adaptação de Sarah Snape


undefined

undefined

Mais...

undefined

Fechar

Aviso: Esta fic me foi enviada por Susana Snape no final do ano de 2004, que a encontrou nas suas garimpagens virtuais. Durante muito tempo tentei entrar em contrato com a autora, mas ela não respondeu a nenhum dos meus e-mail. Desta forma, resolvi publicar a fic hoje(20/11) aqui no site. Presumo que a tradução tenha sido feita pela Susana ou que ela já tenha encontrado a fic traduzida. Já previno vocês que caso a autora e ou o(a) tradutor(a) entrem em contato com o site pedindo que a fic seja retirada isto será feito imediatamente. A quem interessar possa, tenho o e-mail com a fic em inglês.

Sarah Snape

Até o suicídio me disse que o amor não era para mim

por Clairvoyant Snake

Summary: Severo Snape relembra seu passado e chega a conclusões de que esta seria a melhor hora para seus descanso eterno. Porém, seus pensamentos giram em torno de Hermione Granger e seu amor.

DISCLAIMER: Esta história é baseada nos caracteres e nas situações criadas por JK Rowling,. Não tenho nenhum lucro com isso e nem pretendo infligir nenhuma regra de registro.

Talvez esta seja a única coisa que eles não consigam esquecer. Suas mentes resistem em admitir que ficou um vazio de um desejo profundo, e de muitas coisas pequenas que ofuscam suas mentes.

Esta é uma das coisas que eu gostaria de abordar. E eu sei que um dia tudo vai cair e me enlouquecer.

É esta a única pessoa que ficou sem seu mestre em Hogwarts? Ficou na tentativa... e só. Não faço minhas escolhas. Eu espero as razões, e ninguém pode dizer ao contrário. Cerimoniosamente rejeitei a conciliação com o meu presente, com o futuro. Para que eu mesmo saiba, o único futuro que vejo é o fim que almejo.

È este mal chamado "malzinho" que tenho como meu melhor amigo agora. Oh veja, está tudo pronto para mim. Veja como o tempo acaba em uma lição de morte e como cheguei nesta situação? Não.  
Atualmente, tenho meu sarcasmo paralisado na mente e isso me torna ridículo de ser visto. Agora Deus esqueceu do seu amor pelo mundo mergulhando-o nas trevas.

Esta é a única coisa que eu quero disto tudo: ser deixado só. Muito só para que meus pensamentos não colidem com o mundo que me faz pensar profunda e desejosamente. É a minha direção mas tudo continuará, num dia aparentemente normal. E eu quero acabar: ter minha presença totalmente eliminada.

Eu explico que estou bem, que estou melhor e mostro meus dentes num sorriso frio para todas as pessoas, mas está é só uma maneira de ilusão. Falem o que quiser, eu não me importo. Francamente, você não imagina já tive o bastante, destas experiências desagradáveis com meus alunos? E como estudante, sempre fui o mesmo.. "O vampiro Snape". "Hey! Vamos brincar de explodir o Snape?"

Sim, eu ouvi muitos derivados para o meu nome, usados com palavras cruéis que eram sussurradas constantemente. E sim, eu fiz o que um infeliz como eu faria. Não poderia ter sido de outra maneira, poderia?

Mas agora olhando para trás, revejo que sempre fui uma pessoa com quem não se pôde contar. E, se torna pior, quando lembro que ela está morta há muito tempo e nunca voltara para este mundo... Ela era uma criança e encontrou a morte no momento em que eu mais gozava minha existência neste mundo.

Deus meu, como admitir o fato de que estou apaixonado por uma pessoa morta! Isto é uma mistura de amor e confiança, em uma miscelânea de fatos.

Ela poderia não saber, mas sua ausência deixou-me com o coração partido, e logo eu, o garoto que odeia tudo. É a minha história se repetindo. Ironicamente a vida se mostra gasta a cada minuto.

Hermione Granger é o fim para mim mesmo, assim como Lílian já o fora.

Lílian com Tiago e Hermione com Harry.

Quer ironia foi esta afinal?

Eu sofro deste mal que é novo para mim. Que só me deixa o frio, mas com um pouco mais de habilidade na simpatia poderia falar. Que poderia ter outras personalidades. Me tirando do frio que manipula-me, através de novidades, de frios sentimentos, depreciativos, um desconhecido tirano que ama e não tem o sentimento correspondido.

Como eu gostaria que ela estivesse aqui comigo, para me ajudar, para me falar que tudo poderia ser melhor. Mas não! Ela também me esqueceu, assim como minha mãe, que foi a única que eu confiei e acreditei. A única, inclusive que poderia me salvar, tentando resgatar minha vida com suas duas mãos, para me livrar deste mundo que me odeia tanto.

Realmente, se cada um me odiar um pouco mais, eles poderiam me deixar sozinho. Um exemplo da falta de lógica? Talvez uma segunda chance de pular da torre de astronomia possa causar mais danos do que me paralisar do pescoço para baixo.

Eu odeio o amor, sim é uma regra que não sigo.

Esta é minha única regra.

Não amar o bastante.

Confiar em mim para criar minha própria demência.

FIM


End file.
